Segundas Oportunidades
by nikachan123
Summary: ¿Renunciarías a tu presente por vivir tu pasado y compartir tu futuro con quien amas? ONESHOT


**SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES**

**El recuerdo del pasado**

No lo he vuelto a ver desde el día de nuestra graduación en Howgarts. Siete años. Estuvimos siete años juntos y en ningún momento nos dimos cuenta de nada; disfrazamos nuestra relación con insultos y gritos, siempre con la varita alzada para presentar batalla ante un hechizo o maldición. Y después de siete años, nos dimos cuenta.

Quizá fue el hecho de que yo tuviera que entregarle su diploma por ser yo Premio Anual, quizá fue el roce de sus manos blancas contra las mías al tomar el diploma; quizá fue la sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción que me ofreció o la mirada grisácea cálida y a la que nos tenía a todos tan poco acostumbrados, o quizá simplemente fue el guiño que me hizo o el modo en que su presencia me rodeaba por completo, aplacando la magia de todos los presentes a la ceremonia. No lo sé. Pero aquel día algo ocurrió.

No me sorprendí cuando las luces se apagaron y bajaron su intensidad y una música suave proveniente del escenario me llevó a un mundo de ensueño; no me sorprendí cuando su mano apareció en mi campo de visión casi como una petición, una obligación a bailar con él.

Quise negarme y no pude. Sus ojos de nuevo.

Era como si me hubiesen atrapado en una telaraña de la que no deseaba salir, de la que no iba a salir. Sonreí mientras me levantaba de la mesa aceptando su mano bajo la atónita mirada de Ron y Harry, aunque por la sonrisa de éste último, creo que él ya había notado algo que yo aún no.

Me dejé arrastrar hasta la pista de baile, al centro. Fruncí el ceño mientras le decía que siempre le gustaba ser el centro de atención; me quedé sin aliento cuando pasó una mano por mi cintura para atraerme hacia él al tiempo que me respondía suavemente que sólo le gustaba ser el centro de atención cuando estaba acompañado por un ángel.

Puede parecer una estupidez pero si ahora me preguntaran que canción sonaba aquel día, no sabría contestar. No la escuché.

Sólo me dejé guiar por sus pasos, por sus palabras, por sus ojos; sentir el roce de su mano en mi cintura con cada giro, notar sus ojos sobre los míos por más que yo intentara mirar hacia otro lado, sentir como acariciaba mi mano aprisionada entre la suya y su pecho, dejándome sentir cada latido de su corazón bajo mi piel.

Siete años. Siete años perdidos y precisamente el último día del último momento en que íbamos a vernos, él tenía que aparecer y hacerme sentir todo aquello; hacerme sentir estable, feliz, contenta, radiante, extraña, alocada, insegura, serena, celosa, inquieta, altiva, afortunada… No había derecho.

Soltó mi mano para guiarla hasta su propio hombro y tomó mi cintura con ambas manos, deslizándolas ligeramente hacia abajo hasta acariciar mis caderas por encima del vestido; me sonrojé y él rió ligeramente. Sus manos no pasaron de allí. Me susurró un "tranquila" al oído y su voz se quedó grabada en mi mente y su aliento se mezcló con mi perfume.

Mis manos se movieron solas pasando de sus hombros a su cuello, rodeándolo y enlazando mis manos tras su nuca. Él estrechó su círculo atrayéndome más aún y no lo rechacé pese a que mi cabeza me decía que lo hiciera.

Ni siquiera notamos como las parejas de nuestro alrededor habían dejado de bailar y en aquellos momentos nos observaban con súbito interés; por lo que Harry me contó más tarde, preguntas como ¿cómo es posible? o ¿una serpiente y un león? Eran las que rumoreaban entre los presentes a la graduación, tanto de los estudiantes graduados que los habían visto pelear más veces de las que nadie podría haberlo hecho, hasta los padres y parientes de los chicos pasando por los profesores y la directiva de Hogwarts.

Pero no les oía. Para mí, lo único que importaba en aquellos momentos era la sensación de calidez y protección que sus ojos me prometían y sus brazos me brindaban.

Resultaba algo irónico que fuera precisamente en manos de Draco Malfoy donde me sintiera segura; él que siempre me había hecho daño por el mero hecho de existir y estaba destinado a ser uno más de los múltiples vasallos que estaban empezando a servir a Voldemort, más por el destino que sus padres habían elegido que por el que ellos deseaban seguir.

Casi sin darme cuenta me encontré pensando en cuántos de los rostros que ahora conocía, pasarían a engrosar las filas del enemigo al que yo ayudaría a combatir del lado de Harry, como siempre había hecho, como sabía que siempre debería hacer.

Un suave "No pienses, sólo disfruta de este momento" me sacó de mis pensamientos y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos nuevamente pese a que sabía que no debería haberlo hecho. Pues en el mismo momento en que lo hice, me quedé presa de su mirada y supe, en lo más profundo de mí, que estaría presa para siempre.

Y la música dejó de sonar, y a pesar de ello, sus manos no se movieron de mis caderas y sus ojos no se apartaron de los míos.

Sonreí sin darme cuenta de lo cerca que estaban nuestros labios, apenas unos centímetros y se unirían casi por inercia.

El ruido y los murmullos se intensificaron en mis oídos al detenerse la música y mi cabeza recuperó un poco de la cordura que había perdido y la sensatez regresó a mí por primera vez desde que había visto sus ojos.

Desenlacé mis manos de su cuello y lo aparté suave pero firmemente y salí de la pista de baile con intención de refugiarme en algún rincón del castillo, sintiéndome por primera vez en mi vida, perdida en un mar de sentimientos y sin entender por qué precisamente había tenido que ser él.

Deseé poder ser una de aquellas niñas de trece años que desde las escaleras escuchaban embobadas la música del baile y bailaban divertidas, entre ellas, haciendo exageradas reverencias y sin tener sobre ellas el peso de decidir entre su razón y su corazón. Deseé ser una de ellas para poder correr hasta la torre Gryffindor y esconderme en mi antigua habitación, en mi antigua cama, en mi antigua vida.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras con la intención de refugiarme en algún rincón del segundo piso, lo bastante lejos para que él no me encontrase, para que nadie me encontrase, ni siquiera mi propio corazón que parecía haberse quedado en el Gran Comedor, junto a la mirada de quien siempre había sido mi enemigo.

El reloj empezó a sonar dando el anuncio de las doce de medianoche y no pude evitar sentirme un poco tonta al recordarme a mí misma en mi huída, a cierto personaje de cuentos muggles que cientos de veces leí de pequeña y que otras tantas cien veces leería ahora.

Y en medio de la cuarta campanada, alguien me sujeta de la cintura y antes de poder protestar siquiera, me giran, obligándome a encontrarme con esos ojos grises de los que huía. Y antes de decir nada, antes de preguntar nada, antes de poder siquiera poner en orden mis propios pensamientos, sentí unos labios fríos y delgados sobre los míos propios, acallando cualquier protesta que pudiera haber hecho en aquellos momentos.

Un beso.

Sólo fue eso. Un beso que duró unos segundos, apenas un roce de nuestros labios, apenas una comprobación de que el otro era real, de que estaba ahí… Un beso, simplemente un beso en el que dejé todo mi amor y entregué mi corazón, mientras dejaba que él me entregara el suyo.

"No abras los ojos hasta que terminen las campanadas" me susurró "o no podré dejarte marchar"

Y obedecí. Ahora me siento como una estúpida. Debí haber abierto los ojos, mirarle, pedirle que se quedara, pedirle que no fuera uno más de esos locos que iban a morir por defender el ideal en el que no creían, en el que nunca iban a creer. Quise pedirle que se quedara conmigo… y no pude hacerlo.

Escuché en el silencio de la noche como el reloj seguía dando las campanadas, escuché como sus pasos se alejaban, escuché mi propio corazón llorar en silencio al verse roto y hecho pedazos.

Y con la última campanada, abrí los ojos y el pasillo seguía estando tan oscuro, silencioso y vacío como antes; y no había rastro de él, sólo su aroma aún permanecía en mi ropa y sólo s voz resonaba en mi cabeza. Me dejé caer sentada en las escaleras y entonces la vi.

Una rosa. Una rosa blanca a mis pies, como si él hubiese sabido que yo iba a sentarme, me esperaba. La tomé con mi mano derecha y delineé suavemente su contorno sobre los pétalos con la izquierda, sintiendo inmediatamente la presencia de él a mi lado, como si la rosa se hubiese quedado impregnada de su propia esencia.

Fue la última vez que lo vi; las últimas noticias de Draco Malfoy me llegaron a través de Harry y Ron, lo habían visto participando en una escaramuza en el centro del Londres mágico, y a pesar de que habían visto la marca tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo, Harry me había sonreído mostrándome una cicatriz que le recorría el pecho a menos de dos centímetros del corazón; cuando le pregunté con la mirada, sonrió y me contestó "él fue quien me salvó".

Desde aquel día, he recibido una rosa blanca cada noche al cumplirse las doce. A veces llegan con un repartidor muggle, otras veces, aparecen entrando por la chimenea y flotando hasta donde estoy, otras, es una lechuza quién se encarga de traerla. Pero siempre, con la cuarta campanada, una rosa blanca aparece en mis manos y me hace recordar que él está en algún lugar.

**La incertidumbre del presente**

Hoy es veinticuatro de diciembre. Mañana Navidad. Es de noche, se puede sentir el frío de la calle intentando colarse por las rendijas de puertas y ventanas, por suerte para mí Harry pasó por aquí hoy y se encargó de lanzar un hechizo calefactor sobre la casa; se lo agradecí con un buen chocolate caliente, nunca se me dieron bien los hechizos climáticos, quizá porque nunca los tuve que utilizar.

Estuvimos hablando de todo. Es auror. Yo trabajo en San Mungo y no mentiría, estoy segura, si digo que lo he visto más veces en el hospital que fuera de él. Ron trabaja con él y a veces es él quien trae a Harry al hospital y mientras lo atienden Ron y yo hablamos; nada serio, pequeñas conversaciones que nos hacen recordar el pasado que una vez vivimos los tres juntos en Howgarts.

Le he preguntado por él. Harry me ha mirado y me ha sonreído con cierta tristeza mientras negaba con la cabeza para darme a entender que no sabía nada. Le sonreí aparentando una calma que no sentía. Yo tampoco sabía nada.

Ambos miramos el reloj de forma inconsciente. Faltaba poco para media noche y Harry se ha excusado con una torpe disculpa. Le he sonreído en modo de agradecimiento; siempre me deja sola cuando llega la medianoche, sabe que ese momento nos pertenece a nosotros dos únicamente.

El reloj del salón da las doce y como cada año desde que finalizamos Hogwarts, espero pacientemente sentada en el salón de casa a que esa rosa llegue. Es más que una flor y un recuerdo, es la garantía de que él sigue vivo en algún lugar, en algún rincón, y que pese a que no nos podemos ver, él sigue estando ahí en alguna parte, pensando en mí y recordando aquella noche en la que perdimos nuestros corazones para agenciarnos del corazón del otro.

Es un acuerdo no firmado, no pactado, no aclarado pero que los dos cumplimos. Él entrega su rosa y yo dedico un pensamiento y una oración por su alma, por su corazón, por él y por su vida. Ruego a Dios, si hay alguien a quien se pueda llamar así, que lo proteja porque yo no puedo hacerlo y que algún día, lo regrese a mí, para que me entregue mi corazón o para reclamarme el suyo… Tan sólo deseo ver sus ojos grises y sentir como me acaricia con su mirada mientras su boca se curva en esa sonrisa enigmática que lo ha acompañado siempre pero que pocas personas la han podido ver… Tengo suerte de ser una de esas privilegiadas.

El reloj ha parado de sonar. La medianoche ya es cosa del pasado, y por primera vez en siete años, su rosa blanca no ha llegado a mis manos.

Me levanto, asegurándome de que el reloj está perfectamente y no se ha estropeado; revisto la chimenea, repaso todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la casa teniendo la esperanza de que al abrir la puerta de laguna de las estancias, una rosa blanca caiga del cielo para que mi miedo desaparezca y mi corazón vuelva a latir y mi alma no desee llorar.

Abro la puerta de la calle, y todo es silencio. Únicamente las voces de las gente llegan a mis oídos, gente riendo, niños jugando, padres, hijos, hermanos, nietos, abuelos… pero él no está. No hay nadie en mi puerta, no hay nada en mi puerta.

Y entonces lo siento. Una fuerte opresión que aplasta mi pecho y me obliga a no querer pensar en que algo malo ha ocurrido. Pero esa sensación sigue en mí, abarcando todo lo que puede, haciéndome sentir mal por no estar a su lado, carcomiéndome el corazón y cada resquicio de mi alma, diciéndome en cada susurro del viento que me congela el rostro, que algo ha ocurrido, que él ha sido descubierto; sólo eso podría ser motivo para que haya faltado a su promesa silenciosa… y yo lo sé.

Resulta extraño como estoy conectada a él sin siquiera habérmelo propuesto… Si alguien hubiese dicho que en algún momento yo iba a estar tan pendiente de él como lo estoy ahora, lo hubiera mandado sin dudar al ala del hospital de San Mungo donde tratan la locura.

Entro y en casa y me siento en el sillón, despacio, lentamente, creyendo que al hacerlo de este modo, él aún puede enviar su presente, una simple rosa blanca que significa para mí mucho más que todas las joyas preciosas del mundo.

¿Por qué? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Está bien? ¿Está herido? ¿Necesita mi ayuda? Son demasiadas preguntas y pocas son las respuestas que puedo dar porque no tengo ninguna…

Él debería de estar aquí conmigo, ahora, en estos momentos. Debería de estar a mi lado, leyendo un buen libro, compartiendo la música de Bach que suena en mi cadena muggle, a él le gustaba la música y la literatura muggle, lo sé, más de una vez lo vi en la biblioteca desprevenido, hojeando curioso libros muggles.

Él debería de estar aquí. Deberíamos de estar paseando, viendo la nieve caer sobre nuestras cabezas, sentir como nuestras narices se congelan del frío juntas, notar como nuestras manos se entumecen entrelazadas entre sí, calentarnos mutuamente… él debería de estar aquí colocándome la bufanda alrededor de mi cuello y entonces yo le sonreiría y le diría lo mucho que le quiero…

Y debería estar aquí para poder discutir con alguien ¡oh, sí! Porque discutiríamos, seguro. Podría apostar mi mano derecha y no la perdería a que discutiríamos casi cada día porque después de todo, nuestra relación se inició basándose en eso… discusiones, miradas airadas, reproches, enfrentamientos y bofetadas… cómo me gustaría poder abofetearle en este momento únicamente para saber que está a mi lado…

Le quiero… ¿qué puedo hacer? Le quiero…

¿Cuándo he empezado a llorar? No me he dado cuenta. Odio llorar… Es de débiles… y yo no puedo serlo, no puedo permitirme ese lujo… debo ser fuerte, como siempre he sido, como siempre lo he hecho.

Pero es difícil cuando sientes que algo dentro de ti ha cambiado… Pero yo sé que está vivo… puede que malherido… pero estoy segura de que sigue vivo…

Ni siquiera me giro cuando escucho la chimenea abrirse para dejar paso a alguien. Seguramente es Harry… o Ron… cualquiera de los dos puede venir a decirme que han encontrado a Draco torturado o mutilado… pero que sigue vivo.

No reacciono ante el grito de Harry. Ni tampoco atiendo cuando Ron me llama. Sigo sentada en el sillón, mirando a través de la ventana, esperando que en cualquier momento una rosa blanca llegue y me diga que me he equivocado. Sonrío sin darme cuenta. Sería la primera vez que estaría feliz por haberme equivocado en algo…

No noto el tinte de voz divertida en Harry, ni el de exasperación en la de Ron…

Algo rodea mi cuello, una cadena… miro las manos de Harry que se arrodilla a mi lado y me toma de las manos.

"Una única oportunidad" me dice "he tenido que mover muchos contactos" vuelve a decirme.

"Este es el final de nuestro camino juntos" añade Ron sonriéndome y besándome en la frente "pero debes estar con él"

No les entiendo. No entiendo sus palabras… es como si se estuviesen despidiendo de mí. Quiero preguntarles pero no alcanzo a hacerlo antes de que Harry me abrace y me susurre al oído "una vuelta por cada año y podrás vivir tu vida a su lado… cuando no te lo pida, abre los ojos"

Y entonces me doy cuenta. Es un giratiempo especial… Uno de los inventos de los gemelos Weasley. Te permite retroceder en el pasado y vivir tu vida para poder rehacerla de nuevo. Casi no se permiten utilizarlo, excepto que sea un caso extremo como el salvar cientos de vidas humanas… Y ahora tengo uno en mis manos… Eso es lo que han dejado en mi cuello. Ambos me miran sonriendo, sabiendo que es lo que voy a hacer y sabiendo que posiblemente esa sea la última vez que nos veamos tal y como estamos, sabiendo que la próxima vez que nos veamos, en un futuro, yo tendré siete años menos que ellos.

"Gracias" Es todo lo que puedo articular antes de empezar a girar el reloj.

Una vuelta. Sus ojos.

Dos vueltas. Su sonrisa.

Tres vueltas. Una rosa.

Cuatro vueltas. Un sentimiento.

Cinco vueltas. Un baile.

Seis vueltas. Un "te quiero" con la mirada

Siete vueltas. Unas campanadas.

Los ojos cerrados, unas manos alrededor de mi cintura, la calidez de un cuerpo junto al mío y un susurro…

"No abras los ojos hasta que dejen de tocar las campanadas o no podré dejarte marchar"

Sonrío y desobedezco… Es lo que debería de haber hecho. Draco me mira y me sonríe.

"¿Y si no quiero que me dejes marchar?"

**Vale, acabo de escribirlo… estoy como una regadera, lo sé…**

**Es muy corto, casi sin sentido y quizá no valga la pena, pero anoche me acosté en la cama pensando en la continuación del próximo capitulo de Lahntra y salió esta escena sin darme cuenta…**

**Aish… creo que mi vena romántica sigue tan activa como siempre…**

**En fin… comentarios, ya sabéis donde.**

**Un besito. Nos leemos!**


End file.
